The present invention generally relates to a technical field of stage apparatuses, and more particularly relates to a stage apparatus that can be disassembled.
Reference numeral 105 in FIG. 9 represents a stage apparatus of a conventional art.
The stage apparatus 105 includes a base plate 111; and the base plate 111 is mounted on a floor with leg sections 112a to 112d disposed at the four corners on the back surface.
Rails 117 and 118 are arranged on the surface of the base plate 111; and an ejection device 113 is mounted thereon. A print head is disposed on a surface of the ejection device 113 at a position facing the base plate 111. The print head is connected with a tank 129, which supplies ejection liquid to the print head; and when a substrate 107 is mounted on the base plate 111 and ejection liquid is ejected from the print head, the ejection liquid lands on the substrate 107.
The ejection device 113 is arranged so as to be movable on the rails 117 and 118; and when the ejection device 113 ejects ejection liquid above the substrate 107, as shown in FIG. 10, it is possible to land the ejection liquid on a desired position of the surface of the substrate 107.
This ejection liquid is, for example, a raw material of an organic thin film for a liquid crystal oriented film, spacer dispersion liquid for a liquid crystal display device, raw material of a light emitting layer of an organic EL element, or the like; and the stage apparatus 105 is used to eject ejection liquid onto a large substrate.
However, substrates as an object to be ejected are becoming larger and larger. Consequently, stage apparatuses are becoming larger, which makes it difficult to transport a stage apparatus fabricated at a factory to an installation site because of problems in terms of cost and due to law restrictions.
In such circumstances, countermeasure is taken even in conventional arts as in, for example, JP2007-73688A, and an attempt has been made to transport a base plate by dividing it.